Bato-Bato
Download Printable SP Profile of Bato-Bato here. Locality * BDA Regional Management Office: ZAMBOANGA-BASILAN * Province: PROVINCE OF BASILAN * Municipality: AL-BARKA * Map Coordinates of Barangay Center Location: 6.500899, 122.196636 Sub-Project Title * Title: CONSTRUCTION OF 150-METER CONCRETE PAVEMENT PATHWAY * Map Coordinates of Sub-Project Location: Demographics & General Information Barangay Population (BM 2013): Approximately 809 total individual populations. 402 male members per household while 407 Female individuals per households. With the total households of 116 comprising two sitios ( Bato-Bato Proper and Anang-Anang) and four Puroks. Total Land area of 400 hectares. Planned Beneficiaries: 190 households as target beneficiaries plus the two Barangays in the Upper portion Barangay Kailih and Bakisung. Ethnicity: 80% Yakan, 10% Tausog and 10% Samal Bangingi Main Economic Activity: (TM__, 2014)- 60% farming; 30 % Fishing; motorboat driver. Major crops are Coconut and Rubber; other sources of income are fishing and OFW. Mobility and Access: Barangay Bato-Bato is the Municipal center of Albarka Municipality. Barangay Bato-Bato can be reach by motor boat via barangay Bohe’Lebbeng Tipo-Tipo and by walking via Barangay Kailih and Barangay Cambug. Water Supply (TM 11, 2014)- 100% of the community uses spring water for drinking. Lighting: (TM__, 2014) 81.03 % of the community or 94 households have access to electricity while 14.66% of the community or 17 households use kerosene for lighting. Sanitation: (TM 12, 2014)- 10.34 % of the community or 12 households have sanitary toilet (water sealed), 84.48% of the community or 98 households uses open pit while 5.17% of the community or 6 households has no toilet. Garbage Disposal: (TM 13, 2014)- 3.45% of the community or 4 households dispose garbage by burning, while 96.55% of the community or 112 households are throw anywhere. School Facilities (TM 2014): __ Pre-school;___elementary school; ___high school; ___Day Care Health Facilities: ___ Barangay Health Station Historical Background/Timeline Barangay Bato-Bato is situated 3-4 kms more or less northwest of Barangay Bakisung on the Southeast is an open sea of moro gulf on the Southwest of Barangay Bucalao only the Northwest of Barangay Bohe Lebbung. So the total Land Area of Bato-Bato is 1,230 hectares. Barangay Bato-Bato is composed of two (2) Sitios. These are the following, Proper Bato-Bato and Sitio Anang-Anang. There were also composed of four (4) puroks. Purok lebbas, Purok Pinnang, Purok Lambani and Purok Putrijaya. Based on the 2010 Census, the Barangay has a population of 1,479 individuals and 190 households. Among the population, 714 individuals are male and 765 female, and estimated 2% of the population are widows. The ethnic groups are 80% Yakan and other 20% for other ethnic group. The dominating clan in this Barangay is known as Kabukisan based on TM on Kinship. The major sources of living of the people in this Barangay are farming, fishing, and other source of income is OFWs. The barangay is located along the costal area of Basilan and Pacific Rim of Moro gulf where the fishermen are catching tuna fish. Community Reaction and Outcomes Community Reaction at the Beginning and During the Implementation of Sub-Project At the start of the project, the Barangay officials and the community are welcomed the project the project brought by BDA to the community. Everybody signifies their interest in joining the affairs of the BDA as implementer of the said program. The selection of BCV’s is not really a problem. The Values Enhancement Training is likewise additional factors to the readiness of the BCV’s to commit its voluntary works and partners of the BDA in the implementation of the project. Outcomes of Project * Accessibility '''- Community residents that has access to the pathway led them to have easy transport of their commodities to the market. The pupils' and parents' time to travel from their homes to school (and back) had been shortened * '''Promote social cohesion and unity among community - Community members from different sitios able to socialized and worked together. They themselves committed to work voluntarily to finish the project. Sub-Project Proponent, Description, Cost & Partners Gallery (Before, During & After)